


Let's Ride That One!

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amusement Park, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Nayeon is enjoying every thrill ride at the amusement park, but Hoseok? Not so much.





	Let's Ride That One!

“What should we go on next?!”

Nayeon was bouncing up and down, holding the hand of an exhausted Hoseok. This woman was seriously the incarnation of the _energizer bunny!_

“Let’s…. rest for now.” Hoseok told her in a nervous voice, plopping down on one of the benches. Some of the rides left him temporarily in trauma with how extreme they were.

“Okay fine, but afterword, I want to go on _that one.”_ she pointed to a coaster with a severe drop and 3 loops, with its train going about 80mph.

Hoseok’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “I’d rather live, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to challenge myself with a drabble, and this is the result!


End file.
